This invention relates generally to headgear for athletes and more particularly to headgear for wrestlers in which the ears of the wrestler are protected without inhibiting the movements of the wrestler and without creating any dangers for the wrestler's opponents.
Headgear for wrestlers usually consist of a pair of cup-shape ear covers and a plurality of straps adjustably secured to the covers and operable to maintain the covers in positions protecting the wrestler's ears. It is desirable that the ear covers are comfortably interfaced with the wrestler's head so that they are not a distraction during competition. Furthermore, it is desired that the covers protect the wrestler's ears from pressure applied directly to the covers. In addition, it is further required that the top and rear adjustment straps cooperate with a chin strap to insure the right location of the ear covers and maintain the ear covers in the correct position throughout a vigorous use of the helmet during competition. Prior art headgear can be improved and this invention provides such improvement.
It is the principal object of this invention to overcome the shortcomings in the prior art and provide headgear for wrestlers which is comprised of two semi-rigid ear cover members connected together by a plurality of retention straps which maintain the headgear in a stable position on the head of the wrestler for prolonged time periods even though the ear cover members are frequently in contact with the floor mat or the body of an opponent wrestler.
The ear cover members include foam molded ear cups comprised of differing layers of density but with all of the layers being from the same family of foam plastics so as to allow for bonding between the layers during the heating portion of a molding cycle. Outside laminates of fabric envelope the entire ear cover member and provide a durable, washable, and comfortable inner surface and a tough, wear-resistant color codable outer surface.
The cup shape of the ear cover enables the provision of four recessed grommets in the finished holes of the cover that provide sound passageways to the ear without any sharp edges or surfaces. A contoured inner ear section comprised of a soft conforming foam with a laminated fabric exterior that extends beyond the outer circumference of the ear cup provides a better distribution of impact forces by closely matching the contours of the head/jaw areas of the wrestler. A set of top and rear adjustment straps constructed of a semi-flexible polypropylene webbing with Velcro adjustment sections and a set of keepers strapped at each end. Keeper straps made of soft non-stretch webbing and sewn in such a manner as to eliminate harsh edges provide a method of keeping the two adjustment straps from pulling apart under stress.
The top and rear adjustment straps being of a different material than the ear cover member and attached by sewing during the assembly of the headgear can be used in different colors to provide a variety of two-tone color variations matching individual team uniforms. A throat strap comprised of a soft webbing attached to the lower comer of one ear cover member and a plastic loop attached to the other cover member is attached by means of a short folded length of webbing sewn to the lower comer of the other ear cup. VELCRO (namely, hook and loop fastener) sections sewn to the outer side of the throat strap allow for individual size adjustment when the strap is passed through the plastic loop and folded back upon itself and the hook and loop fastener sections.
In summary, therefore, the headgear for wrestlers of this invention provides not only for a stable positioning of the headgear on the wrestler but also provides ear covers which have soft molded surfaces which engage the wrestler's head in the ear area are comfortable and maintain space in the ear cover so that the wrestler can hear through the hollow grommets. The outside laminates of fabric which envelope the entire ear cover member provide a durable, washable, tough, wear-resistant surface which will glide over a wrestling mat surface easily.
Further advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the following description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.